Lost Lamb
by Tsuby
Summary: 011: In some twisted way, he revels in the fact that he was the one to taint her. KuraixVarious. xRequests Acceptedx UPDATED: Nov 7 2011
1. Beauty

**Lost Sheep**

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary. No money is being made from this work of FAN-fiction.

* * *

He found her sleeping across Setsuna's body, tiny fingers clutching onto his white shirt tightly. Faint tear stains trailed down from the corners of her eyes, some droplets still clinging to her feathery eyelashes. 

"Beautiful, don't you agree?" An amused voice questioned. A white gloved hand carefully ran itself through her hair, not stopping even as Shiranui was pointed threateningly in the owner's face.

The opposite hand trailed just as carefully along Nanatsusaya's hilt, only stopping when the small demon shifted, muttering "Setsuna..." Mad Hatter frowned slightly even though her bright eyes gleamed wickedly. "Love is despair." She whispered, slowing fading back into the darkness.

He sheathed his blade and looked down at the girl below him. Sighing, he relaxed her clenched hands and hauled her into his arms, bringing her to her room.

Once he set her down, she whimpered slightly and she reached out her hand which brushed against his cotton sleeve.

Brown eyes stared at her for a moment before shifting to the still open door. The light from the torches pouring though the entrance died as the door shut.

* * *

Kurai snuggled into the blankets more, sighing lightly as a bittersweet, masculine scent reached her nose. 

...What?

Her blue eyes snapped open and she sniffed again.

"Kurai!! Time to wake up" She rubbed her hand over the empty space next to her before sitting up as Arakune came in, smiling slightly.

* * *

Kira gave a slightly weary look to the person standing in his doorway. He sighed through his nose in an irratated manner before rolling over to the side, the bed squeaking lightly at the new weight. 

"Don't expect this often." He couldn't spoil her, after all.

Kira stiffened as she curled up against him, placing her legs above and between his and her head rested slightly against his chest. For a moment he imagined that it was _her_ by his side, pretending that the form next to him had pale skin, a more longer and womanly body. He pretended that waves of black blanketed his skin, softer than anything in the world.

Her warm breath felt nice against his skin.

But the black waves that should have slipped over his skin turned dark silver and got tangled in his fingers as he absentmindedly brought his hand through her hair. He became well aware that this body next to him was still in development as his wandering hand gave an involuntairy squeeze as it rested on her hip and he knew that the black tshirt she was wearing was his. He knew that the sleeve falling off her shoulder and the slightly hiked up hem revealed darkened flesh instead of moonlight luminesence.

But what princess could care less about the indecent clothing she wore casually to bed (though she hardly notices the innuendo anyways), Kira mused as he looked at her face with bored, half-lidded eyes.

"...Thank you, Sakuya."

He looked over to the corner. The candle on the nightstand gave off just enough light to see a sly smile on black painted lips against a pasty white face before it disappeared with a flap of butterfly wings. Kira's eyes narrowed slightly before he looked back at Kurai's innocent, sleeping face.

'Beautiful indeed.'

* * *

...yeah. That didn't turn out as expected. But I like it (even if the title doesn't match) :D 

DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!! This is my first attempt at writing something about Angel Sanctuary. I've only read up to Vol 11 -,-;

So my apologies if the characters are OOC. I have no clue why I wrote that Alexiel part so don't ask. Don't ask about the whole 'bittersweet' smell thing too...you know what, just don't ask about a lot of things. No flames and it's up to you if wanna leave feedback. If there's any mistakes I'll edit later.


	2. Firefly

**Lost Lamb**

**Act II 001**

_Firefly_

She didn't care that it was raining. Not like it could make her any sicker (damn female body not being able to work properly for the dragon gods...). She was curled into a sitting fetal position on a bench, her head resting on her knees and silver hair hiding her face.

There was only a few people that passed by through this park (who's name she didn't know) and they didn't seem to notice her at all.

Her hair was down today; frizzy because of the water. Oddly enough, Kurai was wearing quite a feminine sundress though she wasn't wearing any shoes.

_"Why are you crying?"_

She slowly looked up. The boy looked to be about five years old, with fluffy black hair that peeked out from under the hood of his green raincoat and his eyes were dark brown. She smiled at his perma-blushies.

"Silly, I'm not crying."

Sure, his angelic face seemed so similar to Sakuya's which made her smile falter, but what made her heart stop was what was tied around the boy's neck.

**Setsuna's earring?!**

He placed his small, pudgy hands against her cheeks.

"Don't cry. See? He's right here with you." And he moved his hands away and brought up something from the ground to show her.

He gently cupped a leaf in his hand and brought it upwards carefully.

A tiny, baby spider.

Absently she uncruled her hands to receive it and she murmured "No, you keep that," as he went to unfasten the earring. After all, she wouldn't be so cruel as to take the only thing allowing him to not see in death.

"Hotaru!!"

He glanced sideways, calling back to the person.

"I'll be right there, Shati!!"

Then he looked back to Kurai, smiling brilliantly.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mama." He rubbed his face against heres before running off. When he was out of Kurai's sight (panic rising in her chest; she didn't know why), she stood up and looked down at the spider in her hands.

"You're still a good child, Abaddon..." The spider crawled cautiously around before hiding under the leaf.

"I should tell Raziel that his woman's been reincarnated, ne, 'Arakune'?"

----------------------------

I like this one, though I'll probably change a few things later. The time this takes place is really messed up though. Anyway, Kurai was feeling sad because it was the aniversary for Arakune's death and I really love Abaddon, the cute bugger, so this what came of it. Edit spelling later.

Hotaru means firefly, and I slightly borrowed the concept from Inuyasha Movie 4.

The next two installments will be posted shortly, after I can find my drafts :p

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES.

Prompt: Bugs (though spiders aren't bugs, but they're all the same to me [EXTREME PHOBIA])

Pairing: KuraiAbaddon (motherchild bond), bare hints of Kira/Set/Arakune cos KxK is my OTP, Set because of the earring/canon-esque and Arakune is canon-esque too, also hint of RazielKurai (friendship).


	3. Company

**Lost Lamb**

# 2:

_'company'_

---------------------------

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Tenshi Kinryouku, Sara would still be dead & Kurai-chan would have her well deserved harem~ ;3

**TO MINIKITTENO5: I'm afraid to say that this ISN'T your KuraixMika-chan request. I'LL DEFINTIELY WRITE SOMETHING MORE WORTHY FOR YOU THAN THIS SAD ABOMINATION. So don't worry, your request is in the making~ 8D**

**TO HALFDEMONGURL: If your still interested in writing that collab you had in mind, I'm still up for it XD Unless you've found a different person to do it with or have decided not to go through with it.....n_n;**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pairing: Kurai x Michael

Prompts: ???

xxxxx

For reasons unknown to him, Michael had decided to take a trip to Assiah, growling all the while about Heaven being as boring as...well, he couldn't very well say that his home was as boring as HELL, now could he (after all, what beat killing hordes of big bad demons, hmm)?. The point was Heaven was boring and he needed a change of pace (though how being surrounded by humans was any different, that escaped him).

The Angel of Flame did get what he wanted...just not the type of pace he'd anticipated (a fight, though he got into those all the time so how was it a diffrent pace??).

He never would've guessed he would see his dear brother's (**not**)bride. Just as he was about to yell at her, she had dragged him into an ice cream parlour. He had stiffened and glanced suspiciously at their intertwined hands (even if his was gloved, he spluttered at the contact).

His golden eyes were narrowed now, as he studied the blond haired beauty...-cough- **BRAT**, sitting across from him. She seemed oblivious to his scrutiny, her eyes were closed and her fingers tapped on the table.

Not that Michael would ever admit it, Kurai had grown a bit taller than him. Her hair (which should be silver but he guessed she'd made it blond because she was in the human world) was longer, held back in a simple, messy plait, and her face had lost some of its childishness.

"What do you want?"

- "Here's your order!"

Her eyes opened, and she smiled a bit at Michael before glancing over to the waiter. "Thank you."

Kurai noticed Michael scowl at her when she looked back at him.

"What's the matter?"

"...I don't like your eyes."

She smiled prettily (_NOT_, he thought, _she wasn't pretty -- just another demon baring her teeth_, he insisted) at him again, taking a bite of the strawberry sundae.

Kurai stood up after that one bite and reached over to him. His breath froze as she lightly traced his tattoo. Her smile faltered slightly.

"It's okay." She left him with her sundae, her tablet earrings clinging softly as she walked.

He lied.

He really did like her eyes.

Even if they weren't the same shade, sometimes they reminded him of Jibril but today they reminded him of his brother.

Today was the day the Demon Lord died.

------------------------------------------------------------

....

I don't like how this one turned out. At first I thought it was going well, but...now it's so HORRIBLE!!!!! ;~; The both of them are too OOC even if I made it a mourning day...I meant it to be a more playful piece, but obviously I failed. Huh, well the only actual thing that stuck is the placement of the chapter. Teh third installment I wrote lol The next one is...A SECRET! Cos I still need to find my drafts for that one (I forgot I already had this one typed out).

Honestly, why did this one have to go in such a angsty direction? Another character death mentioned DX I don't even understand the part about Jibril DX GRRR! It was going good at first damnit ;~;


	4. Human ?

**Lost Lamb**

_?: ???_

DISCLAIMER: I's noes pwn ~ D:  
Pairing: Lucifer(?)Kurai  
Companion to 'Beauty'

* * *

"Where am I?" Kurai mumbled, glancing around through blurry eyes. Her tiny braids brushed over her shoulders.

The room was gigantic. The stone walls were a soft shimmering grey. She blinked twice, her vision clearing only slightly and noted the silken feeling under her hands, her neck, her revealed thighs...the drooping canopies were white above her. Upon hearing the doors begin to open, the young demon sat up and managed to see the carpet's ironic colour - red. [1]

"R-Rociel?!"

The Inorganic Angel gave a wicked smile and gracefully stalked over to Kurai. Delicate hands grasped her chin, the touch seeming to be ever so loving.

"Such a pretty bride you are, Princess of Evils." Rociel said softly. His long nails barely traced her skin before raking down her cheek harshly.

"Do I remind you of my dear onee-sama?" Fat chance, Alexiel-sama had never tried to take her head now did she? His face was now dangerously close to hers, eyes of goldenrod narrowed sensually.

"Want to be my slave, demon?" Breath washing over her lips. Why wouldn't her body move?

"Leave her alone."

Blue eyes moved from Rociel to a near matching pair. Her pupils dialted more than they naturally were, her breath caught in her throat and tears mixed with blood. Rociel gave a pleasant laugh, heaven's music next to the old Layla's voice and he fell dramatically onto the bed.

"Jealous are we~? Demon Lord..."

"Sakuya...?"

Lucifer merely gave a blank stare before turning abrubtly in a swirl of black cloth.

"Poor dear!" Rociel crooned and Kurai was all too aware of the cruel smile on his heavenly lips.

* * *

"Grr!" She tugged and tugged and TUGGED at the black collar around her neck and she continued to tugtugTUG even as her fingers burned.

"Tsk, tsk, really now Kurai-hime, you musn't do that!" Kurai glared at Rociel's reflection.

"Oh Katan~ get some proper clothes for our new doll!!"

...Doll?

When he returned, poor Katan was black and blue and Kurai felt a twinge of guilt as he just smiled (such a sad smile) with empathetic eyes, carefully buttoning up the gown's back.

"Please don't think too badly of him." He seemed like such a child then, lonely and sweet, that Katan. She couldn't help but give a peck on his bruising forehead, wonder how such a person (even if he was her enemy and an angel, no less) could want to be in the claws of a beast.

Once he left, she decided to sleep (after all, what could one do other than sleep when confined in a hardly furnished room?) "Ne, Setsuna, did you know...Sakuya is..." Before she could finish, she sighed and darkness blanketed her, dreaming of blue roses and wandering hands, a warm body next to her.

* * *

Branded again but this time with earrings of pearl and platinum, the sign of the Lamb [2] - her Dragon Tablets confiscated. Dressed in a different gown, a garment worthy of the archangel Jibril in all its gauziness of blues and whites, golden flowers threaded through the bodice in a complicated pattern.

Her heels clicked annoyingly along the passage and her arms crossed protectively over her small bust (she always _knew_ angels were corrupt, a dark scowl on her face at the perverted leering). Only allowed 'freedom' and deemed untouchable because of the choker around her neck and the contradictory symbol pinned in her ears.

"My lovely doll," Alexiel's twin taunted. 'A bit bipolar, isn't he?'

Kurai reached her destination, the room where the Crystal was held and her scowl changed into a weak smile as the doors closed behind her.

"Hello, Alexiel-sama."

An emptiness filled a small part of her chest. It made her ponder why did it feel so heavy, if it was, you know, **EMPTY?**

"Even if it is just your body..." She began to ramble of her adventures, seeking some sort of chain to keep her a little bit sane. "Anyway, your brother is really something! Ah, sorry, he is your brother..." She paused, thinking of a certain crossdressing 'cousin'.

"...I don't like being in Heaven."

Kurai rubbed at her face with a small sniffle.

"I-I'm not crying!! Really! A-as i-i-if I would cry!....I wonder when Setsuna is coming?....If he's even going to come after such a troublesome person like me...." She really shouldn't rely on that boy so much, she realized. Did she not vow to protect everyone?

The hime left soon after, knowing that even 'talking' with Alexiel would not comfort her. Cold eyes followed her, pretending not to notice the familiar glisten clinging to her eyelashes.

* * *

Fingers reached behind to undo the seemingly endless line of buttons closing the dress and a groan creeped out when she couldn't even pop one.

"Honestly, how can they STAND wearing such clothes all the time!! This is ridiculous!" Kurai proceeded to say some very colourful words and then some.

"That isn't very royal or lady like."

Her hands dropped instantly and she wondered how his hands (that were much larger than hers) could make such quick work of the bastardly clasps?

"Well, your body isn't the greatest place to learn 'nice' language, you know." (She surprised herself with that one, not expecting to even manage a verbal response.)

'Oh right, he has had nine-hundred and ninety-eight point five wives to practice on'. As if knowing exactly what her sarcastic train of thought was, he smirked slightly.

A gasp as his hand experimentally mapped along her now barred back.

"H-hey!"

Turning her around, Lucifer carefully watched her expression. Kurai's eyes were wide, a blush visible against her tan skin and her small mouth was gaped just enough that he could see her tiny, practically non-existant, fangs.

Shiver as flesh met glass, boxing the petite beauty against the full body mirror.

"Your scaring me, Sakuya."

Did she really, honestly believe that he was still Kira? Her naivety was sickening.

"Mmhf!" Hands cluctched at his shoulders as his mouth attacked hers. Kurai instictively tried pushing him away, fear in her eyes - which lowered slowly, filling with something foreign that he couldn't identify, then they simply went blank.

His hands were tangled in her hair again.

It annoyed him to no end.

"Don't call me that. He's dead." One hand came back and wiped the moisture from her lips, the other tugged lightly on her hair, tilting her head.

Breathless, flushed and dazed are words that described the girl beneath him and he decided that he would show just how much 'Sakuya' there was left in him.

Lucifer took the skin covering her pulse between his teeth though he didn't bite down (not yet, anyway) and allowed her to understand just what he was planning to do. Unsuprisingly Kurai stiffened yet she didn't fight him this time, just waiting. [3]

"Why are you trying to run so far?" Hand over his heart.

He sighed and moved away, letting her sink to the floor. Instead of 'doll' eyes, her endearing stubborness was back in them.

"You really would have made a good wife,_ Kurai-chan._"

:D...D:

[1] Red is occasionally considered to be an evil colour in different places.

[2] Another for name for Christ, I believe, was the Lamb. I wonder why people think the cross as a holy symbol when it was a torture device (which is why I said contradictory)?? Take offense if you'd like, because I actually do have a negative biast opinion against any religions pertaining to 'God'. THEN WHY DID YOU READ THIS MANGA?....The artwork, of course XD  
Sorry, if you're offended...gee, that's an oxymoron. I say I don't like something then I apologize for it lol

[3] The whole biting thing is usually considered a "staple", for the want of a better word, in demon mating.

The prompt at first was 'Bride' (I am REALLY too obsessed with the fact that she was his fiancee, aren't I?!), then it changed to 'Doll', but I think it leans more to 'Human' -(really using that as an excuse for the OOCnes)- & I cut off the ending a bit, there was a part with Katan helping Kurai escape. I'm also a bit iffy on whether I like this piece: I do sort of like it but it didn't exactly turn out (huh, anyone see a pattern!?) and it seems like there was hardly any interaction between them :o

I've changed my mind about 'Company' - I really do like it XD This is a normal pattern for me. After I'm done writing, I won't like it but once I post it and read over it a couple times, I'll be in love :p SO!

**MINIKITTENO5: That one may actually end up being your request (or is, if you want) because supposedly my dad is going to cut our internet soon and I don't know how long your request would take (I may have said it was in the works, but I am a HUGE procrastinator) and I would feel reallyreallyreally bad if you ended up with nothing! Though by saying this, it seems like I'm cheap ;~; Sorry!**


	5. Vice

**Lost Lamb**

Chapter Five:  
_'Vice'_

Disclaimer: I's no pwn ~ D:

Pairing: RaphaelxKurai  
Prompt: ?  
Warning: Brackets. OOC?

It was supposed to take ten or so years for him to wake up but only two had passed and Raphael was awake as he possibly could be. A lot of things had changed in those 670 days, like -his- Sara was pregnant with Setsuna's child and Mika-chan even had a _growth spurt~!_ **(IT WAS THE END OF THE WORLD ALL OVER AGAIN).**

"I'm going outside," he informed his brunette compaion, Barbiel. They were at the Messiah's house in some rural part of Nippon for some type of anniversary party though in Mika-chan's words, he was "Raphael-FUCKING-sama": he couldn't be bothered with the details when there were skirts to be chased~.

When she began to stand, he shook his head and started the -un-painful trek across the crowded living room to the sliding door that led to the patio, Barbiel's rootbeer coloured eyes glued on him all the way - he'd never admit weakness, just like his best friend **(HE WAS JUST MASOCHISTIC).**

"Aren't you a bit young to be smoking?"

Her wide blue eyes were half-lowered (those certainly were NOT shivers crawling up his spine!) and unfazed as she exhaled a cloud of poison.

It wasn't too surprising when she didn't answer - he really didn't know her well enough to chastise her, so he didn't say anything else though his eyes unrestrainedly rolled over her form (and he liked the view, if how the emerald orbs darkened wasn't an indication).

When everyone else had arrived in nice, semi-formal wear (he, himself, wore a subtely different caliber of his usual button up and slacks though no one really noticed the difference) but the almost-Queen-of-Hell had shown up in distressed shorts and a too big hoodie.

(Being the experienced pervert that he is, the Angel of Healing understood exactly why she chose to wear the baggy garment for another reason other than the fact that she was still a tomboy)

Demon growth was a damnable thing.

He ignored that her slim legs were longer than he remembered (his frequent visits to the Mudou household rivaled her own so he also inevitably ran into her), ignored the undeniable loveliness that was slowly claiming her - '_dammit man, you're NOT A LOLICON, remember you old fool, you have Barbiel'_- and he definitely ignored the way her tongue licked her lips before her mouth wrapped around that ever so tempting death stick.

So, if he was so pro-ly ignoring her, how and why, pray tell, were his fingers currently digging into the miniscule rips scattered randomly accros the hems of her denim shorts?

**"Do you want to die?"**

A tremor in her voice and her eyes were watery, though she hadn't been crying. Not a very experienced tobacco user, the Gehennan princess wasn't. He fought to not amusedly grin at how cute she was when she was mad or how the lashes that made her eyes ever more inviting, cast barely there shadows across her cheeks.

His brazen hand stopped its trail; his thumb playing with the unseeable bow sewn into the center of her bra ('low C?'), his other fingers brushing against the edge of the small cigarette box across her heart.

"I'm sure Lucifel won't mind - he owes me anyway, for reviving his precious kohai." [1]

Raphael dared to give a quick kiss to Kurai's button nose, his hand leeching warmth from her skin before brushing against the underwire, making her gasp, the cigarette falling to the ground...though being the EXTREME [2] addict that he is, Raphael dived to save the half gone smoke (curse Belilal for giving Barbiel the idea that SHE had the pants in their relationship).

His hand settle on her stomach but the free one popped the cancer causer into his mouth and he let out a low groan at the familiar taste.

Kurai smacked him. [3]

"What was that for!?"

He should just be thankful she wasn't being SRS. (_SRSLY_).

Instead of answering or apologizing, Kurai scoffed and mocked him.

"Aren't angels supposed to be pure?" A hard pinch to his FINALLY retreating hand.

-(No doubt she'd be a rough one in bed...)-

"Everyone is allowed their vices." He took a long drag and gave Kurai a thoughtful look.

"I wonder...what are yours?"

A hand went to her left breast (her heart, darn it, no gutter thoughts, thx) and a distant look flashed through her eyes (hey, he realized, were those scars on her thighs????) before she looked at him again, hoppping down from the rail.

"Only sweet things, of course." [4]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...WHY DOES NOTHING TURN OUT FOR ME ANYMORE DAMMIT! -w-"""

1 - Yes, I know this is supposed to be KuraixVarious but I can't help it~~~ KxK is my crack! fix (though, who says they're Kira's smokes? _Huhuhuhuhu~)_ (they probably are, though) So, I'll put it any form I can...

2 - Katekyo Hitman Reborn! reference (**ilu forever if somebody is interested in writing a Chromexreverse!Harem 8D)**

3 - Haha, indirect kiss.

4 - This line, along with the scars (which obviously connect to 'she'd be rough in bed') are hints for other installments.

....I'll write another Raphael one.


	6. PickMeUps

**Lost Lamb**

Chapter Six:

_ 'Pick-Me-Ups'_

Disclaimer: I noes pwn ~ AS ~ D: But I DO own this collection~!  
Pairing: Katou x Kurai  
Prompt: (**LAME**) Pick up lines  
Warnings: !!Crack 8DD (nuff said.)

"Hime, are you _sure_ that's safe to eat?"

Kurai paused, the pink coloured square just inches from reaching her mouth, glancing at Noise. She sighed before shoving the object between the vampire's lips (said vampire sputtering...noisily with objection).

"It's fine, Sakuya gave it to me." 'It's not like it's poison, or anything bad...' Well, she was pretty sure it wasn't, since Sakuya gave it to her...and she trusted him as much as she nearly trusted Setsuna, right? So, she popped one into her mouth. "Chew it, don't swallow."

Unbeknownst to the two Evils, one certain chain-smoking-face-stealing-plant-bastard(!) was watching the whole exchange and only when the gum stuck to Noise's hands and Kurai's face (despite it being the wrong colour, this still evoked several _certain_ _shady_ _images_ to flash through one of the few minds that could rival Raphael's in THAT way), did he staunter up to them.

"Hmmm? Katou?"

He smirked and slyly wrapped an arm around their shoulders.

**"Hey, double bubble, wanna go make some trouble?" [1]**

...

_.............._

**.......................................................**

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS NEAR HIME!"

Kurai, however, burst out laughing but managed to place a friendly kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for the thought but maybe _Raziel_ would take you up on that."

:D...D:

[1] (c) my Nii-chan (srsly, he made this line XD). I don't own the gum~!

This was inspired my brother and was completely WINGED (so I didn't write a draft). I just thought it was time for a humour-esque chapter. It isn't a great piece, but I just needed to do something because I'm going through Depression _**again**_. WITHOUT HAPPY PILLS. :P


	7. Urayamashii

**Lost Lamb**

Chapter 007:

_'Urayamashii'_

Disclaimer: I noes pwn Tenshi Kinryoku ~ D: (not even the first volume! TTwTT) But I do own this collection!  
Pairing: Setsuna x Kurai?  
Warnings: 1st person, Sara POV (D:). Part of the 'Sin Series'. Related to 'Vice'.  
Prompt: Jealousy

* * *

Poison was disgustingly sweet, I thought, the invisible (not-really-there) liquid washing over my tongue and burning a hole in my chest. The beast purred and growled at how he so quickly chased after her.

...I had said something terrible to that girl again, didn't I?

_"What, are you going to try steal Raphie-kun too?!"_

But all she did was smile and say, "Thank you for your hospiltality."

Setsuna had instantly took off after her and I watched their exchange through the living room window, pretending not to notice the awkward silence and glances.

'How could I say something like that again, to that innocent girl?' Why does she annoy me so much?** 'But isn't she called an 'Evil' for a reason?' **No, no, no, this isn't me! I felt something other than the beast - what beast,_ there was only my sweet, sweet red-eyed baby_...no, no, **HE** is gone, now, _now_ it's just mine & _Onii-cha_ --- Setsuna's beautiful, pure child! - made itself a home in me.

**(Envy.)**

I was jealous of that tomboyish, silver-haired girl.

Jealous at how easily it was for her to make him smile. At how much time she had gotten to spend with my beautiful boy and nourish their affection while I was judged for loving him. How she was the one that he was currently embracing so intimately, now, in this moment.

May be she really does deserve him more than me, as Raphael and Michael uneccesarily inform me I was way too much out of line.

_Or she really did deserve what I said from way back then, as her tan cheeks bleed a bright, bright red, with guilty eyes and her cheek resting ever so comfortably against his chest._

* * *

**B(:D...D:)D**

**Tsuby's Rambles:**

3rd time rewriting this. I know this could have been better but I wanted to get out , it was supposed to be a prequel to 'Vice' and was going to go with "Don't taint our baby!" -- Setsuna making Kurai feel Sara's stomach but I started re-reading AS last Sunday & realized Kaori-sensei already used that (sort of)....

YOSHE!!! I'm still inspired so I'll deal with the Lucifer & Michael requests then Zaphkiel, Metatron, Moonlily, Raphael & Katou ones I already picked out (well, not exactly in that order but just so you guys know?...still can't make any promises, tho =P


	8. Dirty Old Men

**Lost Lamb**

Chapter 008:

'_Signals'_

Disclaimer: I noes pwn Angel Sanctuary ~ D: Only this collection.  
Warnings: crack!phail. OOC? Slight ecchi-ness.  
Pairing: KiraxKuraixKatou

* * *

"...Kira, your nose is bleeding."

"...I'm aware of that, idiot." The Devil said darkly before pinching his nose.

(And you, dear readers, are most likely going "Why?" or "**Pfffttt.** Like Kira would nose bleed!" - the latter being the most probable, right?)

Ten minutes earlier Arachne had bumped into him and requested that if he saw the princess, could he send her down to him later, giddily rambling about some mundane thing before he left.

Five minutes later (three of which were spent gawking - he _was_ a guy), he walked in on Kurai beginning to bath (accidently of course and her hair had acted as a convienent censor), her fingers hooked along the waist band of her quite...well, honestly, could that scrap be CALLED underwear (and he hadn't taken her for the lace type). He finally managed to escape the dragon she set on him, hiding in the library (and why the heck was Katou in there? Looking at a demon Kama Sutra of course 8D;;).

The blond hmm-ed, eyes laughing at the older boy.

"I guess my pantsu radar must be off...since you know, Kurai-chan is such a loli so I thought they'd be the ones that have tedy bear faces on them."

* * *

Draft written on December 1st.

I've been trying to update another chapter to my vampire story on fictionpress but I'm stuck so I thought to myself - "When in doubt, practice drabbles." But I don't like this.


	9. Heat

**Lost Lamb**

Chapter 009:

'_Heat'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary. Or certain references. Only this collection.  
Warnings: OOC (tabun ne). Italics = flashback.  
Pairing: MichaelxKurai  
**Dedicated to:**_ yume girl 91 _(I'm so sorry for the wait)

* * *

One side of his face was bruising and puffing up rapidly while the other side was almost as red as his hair and Raphael knew that his short best friend...er, fellow Elemental was so flustered that he was almost in that state (since dizzying blasts of hotness spread angrily over his form, making Raphael grimace - not to say that he wouldn't go through that pain again but Raphael really didn't want his skin blackened and flaking off again; he had just gotten out of recovery).

_"Oh GOD." Setsuna groaned as Heaven's midg-...General...kicked down his door._

_"Messiah, get the **fuck** out of bed so I can **kick your ass**!" What was he, a WOMAN? He had beaten Michael months ago and he kept pesetering him for a death match! 'LET IT GO ALREADY, DAMN IT.' This had become a daily routine for the past two weeks since he had fell ill from something the Hatter had slipped into his food. _

_Then entered his attractive, troublesome girl stomping in and tackling Michael to the ground, screaming._

_"I told you to stay out of here!" (Mind, I'm keeping the more colourful words out because it makes Set-chan get a headache if he hears again just what Katou had been teaching her)._

_Setsuna sighed into his pillow before rolling from his stomach to his side and gave the pair a calculating look._

_"...You know, you two are like a married couple."_

_Skipping the scene that had Kurai blowing up at Setsuna and dragging Michael out of the room by his ear and here we are at the point when they were pouting in some Gehennan ruins some ways away from the palace._

_Kurai was of course, angry at Setsuna's remark and tired of Michael's antics while the said angel was angry at the lack of a good fight and he was positively bored of Hell's first layer._

_He glanced at Kurai and didn't really notice that he was giving her a once over._

_Darkened skin, too wide eyes, silver hair that was thin and tangled like spider webs and she acted like a human boy instead of demon royalty: in other words, the complete opposite of the Bal in his memory (no clue why he was making comparisons though)...but her kindness was simple enough and dare say, pure. Ch, a pure demon?? Maybe he caught what the Messiah had?_

_Michael also did not notice that he was leaning toward her and in a few seconds, his inexperienced mouth brushed against hers._

_And what happened to Mika-chan?_

**BAM!!!**_ He got a faceful of puberty's fist of **JUSTICE!!!!!**_

Raphael took a drag of his cigarette and gave a sarcastic smile.

Just because he knew that Michael was distraught because of one childish peck (yup, he knew what happened without Michael telling him anything since he is the pwnage known as Raphael-fucking-sama, the best perv ever to roam Heaven, Hell (well second best there, he's never had a thousand wives) and Earth) to the point where he was so close to incinerating everything again, doesn't mean he wasn't going to bait the red head.

**"Well, did you at least use your tongue?"**

**

* * *

**I'm sorry but I couldn't stop the technical Crimson Chin reference **o_o;; **Oh, has anyone read Ludwig Kakumei? I'm trying to write a fic for it but I need fairytale ideas to parody!


	10. Filler!

**Lost Lamb**

Chapter 10:

`?`

**:D...D:**

Disclaimer: I don`t own Angel Sanctuary, only this collection.  
Warnings: AU Halloween Filler Special & almost notrlyplz smut :D Also for exssessive brackets because FF is stupid to not allow strike through HTML. Edit any mistakes later because I started typing this at 5 this morning, fell asleep at 7 though there was only that last line left to type & I`m only going on about 2 hours of sleep right now & I just want to get this up D:)  
Pairing: KiraxKurai  
Dedicated to: Everyone, for not having updated since...last year?

yume girl 91 & Blueberry Absinth - I have not forgot about your requests! **THEY WILL GET DONE **(it`s just I got busy with busting my ass to finish high school) SOON! (I hope D:)

* * *

Arakune was smiling (so gay his white teeth were, metaphorically, giving off a sparkle that would make the Pride Flag envious) and his hand kept a firm grip around the wrist of the girl he was currently (holding hostage) walking around with.

"Don`t be such a prude, Kurai~" He hissed out of the corner of his mouth, expertly weaving them through the mass of people, as she once again flipped the bird at anybody of the opposite sex who dared to leer at her before her hand went back to pull down the ever-so-embarrasingly-short skirt of her costume.

"Fuck you," She spat back, glaring daggers at the back of his blond head though she pretty much glued her hip to his at this point (in fear of getting groped) so she wouldn`t drown in the crowd.

"Oh, if only you weren`t my -" Arakune`s taunt was drowned out as Kurai let out a horrified exclamation. He abruptly paused in their walk & with his free hand, adjusted his fuzzy short-shorts & corset.

"Now what!"

He licked his lips & grinned wickedly.

"I see my main meal for tonight!"

With that, Arakune sent a wink to the quickly paling Uriel, bee-lining towards the long couch that he and Doll were lounging on though not before he gave a fleeting pat on her veiled head.

"A-Arakune!"

"Have fun!" He absently called back. "And your fangirl should be around somewhere."

"..."

"Hey, _bebeh _-"

Her platform mary-janes, while dull, proofed to still cause harm as her would be suitor dropped his hand from her shoulder and grasped at the shin she just kicked.

"I`m going to kill you, Arakune." Kurai vowed under her breath and decided that it was high time to get away from the pervert-palooza & find Noise.

Unfortunately, after an hour of looking on the ground floor (hey, crowds & big houses made it very difficult to find people, sometimes!), there wasn`t any sign of her friend (she did run into her twin though, who fainted because of his torrential nosebleed at seeing her like THAT, earning an exasperated sigh).

So she thought to check on the upper floor and mid-way up the staircase, she bumped into somebody & some cold speckles of a drink splashed onto her face, making her eyes scrunch closed.

"Damn it. That was last cup of my favourite beer Metatron had here."

Her eyes, which were going to glare at the person who bumped into her, blinked instead at Setsuna`s favourite senpai (who hadn`t bothered getting dressed up apart from leather pants that almost made her blush). Kira gingerly picked at his now soaked dress-shirt.

"Ah, I`m sorry Sakuya! I`ll clean it for you, okay?" She told him hurriedly.

Naively, she took his hand and dragged him down the long upstair floor hallway to the bathroom.

...Now, in the said room (which had pure blinding white EVERYTHING, thanks to Metatron`s mother`s affixiation with the shade, & a big glass shower), Kurai left Kira to stand there patiently as she riffled through the towel closet.

"For cripes sakes, doesn`t this woman have a towel that WON`T STAIN." Kurai cursed to herself, very oblivious to Kira`s surprisingly open oogling (compared to all the perverts downstairs - but it was probably because she trusted Kira to not be perverted).

"Kurai-chan."

She gave an absent "Hm?" as he slowly sounded out her name.

"Come here for a second."

She turned to look at him confusedly.

"But what about your shirt - !"

Impatient, Kira unceremoniously shoved her into the shower, making her coif* fall to the tiled floor, and turned on the water. The cold spray shocked Kurai enough to make her let out a super duper eroero noise gasp.

"S-Sakuya! What are you -!"

The dark gleam in his eyes made made her body freeze as he cornered her against the shower wall, hands on either side of his head and his body so close to hers that her chest brushed against his as she breathed nervously. Momentarily, she became distracted by the interesting blood splatter tattoo that was across his fine_fine_**fine** chest (where in _Hell_ did his shirt go) before her eyes shot back up to his again.

He smirked.

_"There`s a devil in my pants that needs exorcising."_

_

* * *

_

*1) Originally, Kurai was going to go as a guy pirate but Arakune stole her costume & replaced it with a "sexy" nun one XD

The last line is, again, courtesy of my brother (just like "Hey double bubble") XDD;;


	11. Truths

**Lost Lamb**

Chapter 11:

'Truths'

**:D...D:**

Dedicated to: The wonderfully patient, **Chibi-Daisuke-Chan.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary, only this collection.  
Warnings: OOC? Citrus-esque?  
Pairing: LuciferxKurai. Technically speaking.

* * *

**"Why does this mural have the same face as Sakuya?"**

Arakune blamed it on his sins. The Mad Hatter didn't know what to think. Abaddon cried for his mother and from somewhere in his labyrinth, Astaroth broke into hysteric laughter. All that Setsuna knew was that he messed up - a hundred times worse then letting his own sister die.

_In_ _the end, the little Evil had ended up as Hell's sacrifice and though she cried as she fell farther from grace, her painted lips curved cheerfully - a beautiful, warm smile that could've made any man fall in love with her (but, she concluded, he was still too dense too receive her feelings)._

"You have no idea what it's like to be in love."

_The Dragon Gods whispered things she couldn't understand, even though Noise still held the tablets in her possession._

_There wasn't any pain as the velvet blackness of the Pit began to consume her or maybe she just couldn't feel it as her vision became clouded by the black featers that rained down endlessly._

* * *

_When she finally woke up, the darkness was gone and Kurai was curled up by the silent, unrippling river of the dead...and she wasn't alone._

_Her eyes took in the moon kissed skin and the endless, ink coloured waves - she was proppued up like a doll in a throne that shouldn't have have really been there but it still strangely fit._

_"Alexiel-sama's...?"_

_Kurai blinked, not even paying attention to her bare, grown up body as she stood and walked to the apparently sleeping Organic Angel. As her hand reached towards Alexiel's neck but before she bothered to find a pulse, she half expected Setsuna to still be inhabiting her, expected him to jump up and say that this was all a dream before someone's all too familiar sigh reached her ears and the comforting smell of smoke wafted towards her._

_"It's just her body, Kurai-chan." The cross earring's metal was warm against her wrist, swiging lightly as she drew her hand back._

_"Why is Sakuya here?"_

_Now that she thought about it, why was she in this place? Shouldn't she still be in the Pit or was this where she was supposed to meet her weird, sex maniac of a husband?...Or was she really dead and he was nothing but an illusion coming from the madness of Death?_

_Kira put out his cigarette against his hand, watching boredly at how his skin still tried to knit back the burnt flesh even though the Mark was almost faded now._

_He stalked towards her after the magic gave up and she stood there like an unwitting lamb._

_She finally noticed her state of indecency when his strangely cold hand lightly cupped her face for a moment, then slowly trailed down, tracing her neck then down the middle of her chest and finallly, it gripped her hip. Just like that time._

_"...You better not be feeling me up." Her quip came to late and he smirked slightly. Belial had told him Kurai was beautiful in her own right yet he'd compared her to Alexiel. He gave a quick glance to the empty vessel and back to the girl - the woman - before him. There wasn't a need for comparing them._

**Kurai was Kurai.**

_"Oh, of course not." His hand gave a teasing squeeze even though he's held that hip a hundred times over but gave a pleased chuckle as she gave a surprised squeak._

_"I'm just getting you prepared."_

_"For what, exactly?"_

_Kira gave a thoughtful "hmm" and she could have sworn his eyes flashed to grey as he leaned forward, pressing their heads together._

_"To copulate our marriage, I guess."_

* * *

_"You don't love me." Killing the silence, her voice was neutral with faint traces of mellow after glow. His hand paused before it began fiddling with hers, head resting on her stomach._

_"No, I don't." That was half a lie, the boy apparation known as Kira Sakuya whispered beside him._

_Kurai propped herself up slightly on her elbows acknowledging his agreement with a smile. _

_"Change me back?"_

_With a small, feelting brush of lips, she looked like a twelve year old again, tiny and adorable and wearing nothing but his trench coat._

_"You know, you're the first wife that I've ever done this with." _

_Fingers tangled in her hair as he made her forget everything again._

And in some twisted way, (the next time he finds her curled up on his bed and he eyes the _scars on her thighs that she doesn't remember how she got them_ and places three studs in her hand - **"So you won't have to steal Setsuna's."**) - he revels in the fact that **he** was the one to taint her.


End file.
